


Sliding Doors

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Black Sails, Serendipity (2001), Sliding Doors (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Queer Character, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: In modern times, Thomas and James meet. Their instant chemistry is palpable, their relationship inevitable.





	Sliding Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [khazadspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon) in the [MeditationsII](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MeditationsII) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> I'm a sucker for a modern AU and I'd love to read something about the two of them meeting by accident on the tube, Serendipity style, and it's almost like fate that they should be together.

He remembers it like it was yesterday, because in some ways it was. Yesterday, Thomas was still with him, and there’s a part of him that knows deep in his soul how differently it could have gone.

They had met, and it had all been based on a split second decision to run for the train. 

Run for Thomas.

Find home. Find him.

There’s a part of James that knows he always would have found Thomas.

Always.

And now he holds on, not tightly, because he knows.

He met Thomas then, on the tube, and Thomas will always come back to him. Like they have found their place to rest and be, like everything was planned.

He’ll take this plan and make it theirs. It was theirs already anyway.

He remembers the way they had laughed about the force of the pull toward each other. How even if they had met years later, it would have been the same. Even if it was a rescue mission from an abusive boyfriend, or a meeting in an elevator, or just when he was about to make a commitment he couldn’t keep. But everything returns to this, to this feeling, and Thomas, oh Thomas, he would have found Thomas. He knows that now, even as he feels other realities shift past him..

They laughed about dirty bathrooms, how many times on the way home they had thought, together and apart, of going into one and having their way. 

Oh, how James would have taken him. Quick and dirty or long and slow. (And now James knew the noises Thomas would make and the way he would move, the thrust of his body and the way he longed to be taken.) 

But the urgency they felt dissipated as they fell in step with each other. That day they waited, waited, knowing in two hearts and minds that they had waited this long and could and would wait a little longer. They had even eaten together in a restaurant that night, and each had one drink. Neither had wanted to ruin this, this thing that could not be ruined.

And the echoes of what might have been whiz through them always--maybe--maybe--but no. 

Thomas is his and he belongs to Thomas, like they’ve lived it all before, like they know something other people don’t.

And so it is.

They know each other. That’s the way of things.

And they owe it all to a moment on the tube.

**Author's Note:**

> More Sliding Doors than Serendipity because I love Sliding Doors so much and the prompter referenced the tube, specifically. But I hope it passes muster. I've got one more prompt to go, not to be posted tonight.


End file.
